Dean and the Giant in the Sky
by Cringey13YrOldFanficAccount
Summary: "What?" Dean uncovered his face to look at the monster once more. The 'monster' was actually a very handsome, very large man whose head was tilted to the side in confusion. He had dark brown hair, stubble, and the brightest eyes that reflected untouched innocence. His two hands were only just enough put together to hold the length of Dean's body and then some."(DA link inside)


"C'mon Sammy your being ridiculous!"  
"No, I'm being realistic." The younger brother shot back at his older sibling making sure his words reflected logic and maturity. The Winchester brothers didn't fight often, but when they did it was like taking a leisurely stroll through the burning pits of hell. Most recently their arguments were about money, or lack there of. They no longer had enough coin to feed the two of them so Sam came up with the most logical way to get more money other than what their jobs offered. Dean of course shut down the proposal the moment it was voiced being sure to reflect what in his eyes were qualities of authority and more maturity, after all, Sam's idea was a very displeasing option. Sam however saw Dean's great qualities as arrogance, stubbornness, and being an asshole.

"Dean we're starving and working so hard we can barely stand on our feet." Sam paused and tried a new approach, "We can't feed her either Dean, it's only the humane thing to do and give her to someone who can care for her."

"But she's MY baby."

"Dean she's a cow." The older man could only hold his ground for a few more moments before he slumped in defeat knowing the battle was lost and they would have to sell their father's milk cow; Dean's only friend. "I'm sorry, I know this is hard." Samuel said hating the crestfallen look on his brother's face. "Maybe if we get enough money we can buy her back someday." Dean gave Sammy the 'thanks for trying look' and sighed heavily.

"Is the market still open today?" He mumbled disheartened. Sam nodded and Dean returned the nod and walked out to the small barn in which they kept Impala. She mooed happily when Dean opened the door, making him even guiltier about selling his old friend. He wrapped a rope around her neck and lead her gently out of the barn passing Sam on the way to the road. Head hung between his shoulders the farmer began his last walk with his favorite pet down the dusty, lonely road to the market. He talked to her in soothing tones telling her about how much he would miss her and scratched behind her ears exactly how she liked.

Then they had come to the small part of the trail that was surrounded by a dense patch of trees. It made up at least one third of the road. The trees seemed to be making faces at any one who past by, leering, like they were daring weary travelers to take a step off the path. The only birds here were the ravens with their obnoxious cawing and polluted black feathers. Most people would bolt as quickly down the road to avoid whatever was lurking in the bushes. Not Dean though, his pride wouldn't let him. What did he have to be afraid of? The shrieking that filled his ears was merely the wind passing through the trees and the shadows that passed over their dark trunks were just the different shades of green reflecting off of their leaves.

"What a fine looking bovine" Stated a voice cooler than river water.

"Who's there?" Dean asked tensing as a chill ran up his spine and his body stiffened. He couldn't tell where the creepy voice was coming from, it seemed to be echoing off the trees and ground, surrounding him and cornering him. He turned back to baby, ready to tug her further down the road to a less disturbing area, only to recoil in fright letting out a manly squeak. A short man in a green cloak was petting Impala and examining her dark leathery skin. The man's gaze flicked up to Dean's startling him further. To match his golden brown hair the mystery man had a pair of amber eyes which were once again settled on Dean's cow, much to his annoyance.

"This is one hella hot heifer, you got here."

"Um, yeah, ah, just taking her to the market to, um, sell her."

"Sell such a bodacious bison?" Dean didn't understand this stranger's way of speaking and he felt like he was using big words to make him feel stupid and foolish. He glared at the strange little man and pulled Impala's rope so she came closer to Dean and further from the creeper.

"Stop calling her weird names" Dean huffed stroking Impala's ebony fur. "Who are you even?" Dean asked but upon returning his gaze to where the stranger stood he realized he was alone. He raised an eyebrow in confusion but shrugged it off, ready to continue his journey until...

"Is that anyway to treat a potential customer?" Once again the farmer jolted unpleasantly as the little man appeared behind him patting his shoulders like he was an old friend. "My name is Gabriel, and I would like to do business with you, Dean Winchester."

"Where did you-? How do you know my name?"

"Irrelevant." Gabe said dismissing the questions with a wave of his hand, but upon seeing Dean scowl at the use of another big word he elaborated. "It doesn't matter. Do you want to sell the cow or not?" Dean felt a large amount of distrust toward this man, though he had the name of an angel he had the face of a fraud. He would have thought harder about who he gave his pet to but he was suddenly swamped with visions of Sam in his mind's eye, starved and doing nefarious deeds for food and coin. Ribs jutted out of his tall frame as men paid him little to no coins at all as he lead them into a shady city alley way. He shook his head quickly to be rid of the foul daydream and turned to the smirking bidder.

"How much are you offering?" He said in a serious tone, his handsome features darkened as the golden haired man's grin grew.

"Pay attention now cause this is a once in a life time opportunity." he said reaching into one of his green cloak's pockets and pulling something out clutched in his tiny hands. "I offer you, not one but, five magic beans!" He said excitedly thrusting his hand directly in front of Dean's face, palm up, revealing five tiny, brown, shriveled beans. Dean had to stop himself from laughing in Gabe's face and backed away from the clearly insane man. 'Magic beans,' he thought grumbling in the mind, 'Maybe if you smoke them.'

"Look, thanks, but I need to get to the market before it closes." He said instead, pleased at the downcast look that made it's way onto the trickster's face. He once again tried to walk past the peddler but the amber eyed fiend seemed to appear in front of him once again sporting a stormy expression. Dean looked behind him at were Gabriel had been moments before and back to where he had just appeared trying to remember seeing him moving but failed to conjure the memory.

Gabe took one of the beans and placed it in his mouth and swallowed it whole, not bothering to chew. Seconds later he made a retching noise and Dean wondered if the creepy little man was about to choke on his own bean. However what Gabriel did bring up his throat was not a partially digested bean, but a gold banded diamond ring. He held it out where Dean could see it, before slipping the slimy metal on his middle finger. He held out the remaining four beans to the wide eyed farmer his smile now cold as a winter frosted lake.

"Four magic beans, one cow, my final offer." He said voice full of steel, and eyes filled with malice. Still hesitant and more spooked than ever Dean slowly handed Impala's leash to Gabriel and stretched out his own tanned arm to receive his half of the bargain. 'Magic beans' Dean thought once more in wonder 'Who'd have thought beans would be the answer to mine and Sammy's prayers.'

Gabriel laughed, once again warm and inviting, and flourished his cloak proudly as he gave a pat to his new cattle. Dean stared down at the four little beans in his hand as if they were the most precious thing in the world; at the moment they were. These little beans held the fate of the Winchesters imbedded in their cells. Dean nearly forgot about his company until Gabe loudly and obnoxiously cleared his throat.

"Be careful with those beans Dean-o. Whatever you do, don't get greedy and ask for more than you need." He warned. Dean shrugged it off, and honestly who could blame him? What could beans possibly know of greed? Dean nodded dumbly and gave Impala a final pat goodbye before heading back in the direction of the sunset back home. He turned briefly to tell Gabe to take care of his cow and the smaller man nodded and then snapping his fingers disappeared right before Dean's very eyes, cow and all. The eldest Winchester questioned his sanity the entire journey back to the farm.

Sam also questioned his sanity upon his return. He told his younger brother the entire story, but instead of receiving looks of awe and amazement like he used to when Sam was younger, he was greeted with a stare that if looks could kill would have him six feet under. Quickly he shoved one of the magic beans down his throat and it went down smoothly, granted he forgot about the part where he had to bring it back up and choked as his price came out covered in foam and saliva. Seeing his baby brother's disgusted face was amusing enough but the shock that was there when he brought up a gold nugget was also pretty priceless. It was short lived however because Sam sighed taking his gold and shattering it to powder with a near by rock on the ground. Sam released a humorless bitter laugh.

"Fools gold. Someone is literally calling you an idiot, Dean!" He yelled, never in his young life had he been so disappointed in his big brother. Sam took the last three beans from Dean and buried them quickly at their feet, spitting on the ground to water the seeds of death. Dean had gotten over his initial shock and retreated to the shack. Upon entering Sam found his idol on his cot curled up on his side pretending to sleep. Sam couldn't have agreed more with Dean's flawless plan of action, to recover from such a mentally and physically exhausting day, and collapsed on his bed.

Early the next morning the most bizarre adventure of Dean's life started with the ground shaking. It was still dark out, probably only an hour or two before the golden sun rose above the farm. The shaking was so bad that not only was Dean tossed from his bed, but so was Sammy, who landed in a heap on top of his brother. Both clung to each other wide eyed with fear as the floor of their little cottage creaked and jerked up and down and side to side. The earthquake ended as quickly as it had started and both of the siblings roughly pushed each other away, trying to regain their left over dignity by cussing at each other and grumbling in discomfort.

Normally Dean would've rushed to the barn to check on Impala, but today was the beginning of the end, earthquakes and no cow to comfort him. So he instead joined Sam and picked up the other objects that were left cluttered around the room. They decided to check on the crops afterwards, they couldn't afford for any of them to be damaged. Upon exiting their humble home the were greeted by the newest and biggest addition to their garden. Huge couldn't begin to describe it as they stared at three gigantic bean stalks curled around each other in tight embrace ascending to the heavens. It was the same color as Dean's eyes. Large, stiff, rope-like vines hung on the main plant, and it's leaves were larger than a bear. Only the length of two harvesting fields were revealed to the human eye before the beanstalk disappeared, continuing into the clouds.

"Whoa." Sam and Dean chorused staring up the never ending plant. Dean was the first to suggest climbing it, but Sam, ever the scholar, insisted that they harvest the beans and sell them for profit. So after scaling the herb and chucking down several of it's lower hanging pods Sam loaded them into a cart and started off towards the market place. Dean would've went instead but seeing as how yesterday he traded their only valuable possession for four beans Samuel decided that he would rather go instead.

"Come on, Sammy!" Dean called after him frustrated "They were magic."

"I don't care, it's too risky" He yelled back over his shoulder still heading toward the road "I'll be back soon, stay off of the bean stalk." And Dean, being the arrogant grudge holder that he is, did exactly what his brother told him not to do. The first hour of climbing was long and tiring. He had nearly slipped and fallen to his death several times. The ground seemed so far away making the barn and cottage look like specs in the distance. He couldn't go on for much longer and hoped he was close to a branch or something he could rest on. He continued the climb, his arms aching when he came into contact with some dense fog. He realized that he had reached the clouds and also noticed how much thinner the air was becoming. He glanced down once again and could no longer tell his house from the trees that speckled the ground.

It was also at this point Dean became aware of his acute fear of heights and let out a very high pitched manly scream. His footing slipped and he clutched frantically at some on the thick vines he was holding onto, leaving himself hanging on barely, suspended in air. He screamed again while his life flashed before his eyes. His mother's death, buying Impala, his father's disappearance, raising Sam, and selling his cow to that sleazy little man. He realized he had never been married or become a soldier like he had hoped to, he hadn't accomplished anything and now he was going to die. He felt himself slipping and screamed again feeling his stomach swing up to his throat in terror and he waited for the painful end with his eyes clenched shut and began to fall.

"You're noisy." He heard a deep gravelly voice say. His eyes found the courage to snap open and he found himself staring into two huge blue ones. He squeaked and backed up quickly but he was enclosed by ten large... fingers.

"Please don't eat me." He said covering his face, as if he could protect it if the beast truly wanted to munch on him.

"What?" Dean uncovered his face to look at the monster once more. The 'monster' was actually a very handsome, very large man whose head was tilted to the side in confusion. He had dark brown hair, stubble, and the brightest eyes that reflected untouched innocence. His two hands were only just enough put together to hold the length of Dean's body and then some.

"Um... Please don't eat me?" Dean stated again, less scared and more bewildered.

"Why would I eat you?"

"Your huge!" Dean exclaimed, making a gesture with his arms "A- uh- a giant! Isn't that what you do? Eat people and make bread from their bones?"

"No!" the not giant answered quickly "You're such a confused little fairy."

"Huh? I'm not no fairy." The giant frowned at him and raised a single eyebrow. Apparently both parties were horribly misinformed about each other.

"Of course you are, I talked to another of your kind just the other day. He granted me a wish." Dean looked at the larger being with pity for a moment and forgot his terror.

"I sounds like you got played pal, I'm only a human."

"Played? Human? I don't understand these terms."

"Human. You know?" His savior became more addled by the minute. "People the same size as me. When somebody plays you it means they tricked you."

"Tricked me?!" The captor yelled making Dean yelp and repeat the 'don't eat me' plea. "I'm not going to eat you, I'm just upset."

"What happened?" The giant man paused, an embarrassed blush gathering on his cheeks.

"A fairy- er human came up here seven days ago and asked for five shrunken beans and in return he would grant me one wish."

"No way." The blue eyed beauty looked startled at Dean's denial and waited for him to continue. "This guy he had golden eyes and a green cloak?" He nodded and the farmer laughed bitterly.

"That son of a bitch. He sold me four beans for my cow and promised me riches."

"It's seems that we were both 'played' then." Dean chuckled and paused, still stuck in the not giant's hand. Aside from their height difference they seemed to share a lot in common, like a betrayal from the trickster, which Dean deemed as enough for an introduction. They had certainly been talking long enough for one.

"My name's Dean Winchester." he said instinctually sticking out his arm for a hand shake, but then feeling foolish quickly dropped it back to his side. How on earth would he be able to shake this guy's hand when he was for one thing huge and for another holding Dean and was therefore preoccupied.

"I am Castiel." Was the response muttered in monotone.

"Well um... Cas... if I can call you that, it nice to meet you and thank you for saving me from falling." Little did the farmer know that Castiel was meant to make him fall faster and harder than ever before.

* * *

Do I continue this or should I leave it a one-shot?

DA Link: art/Dean-and-the-Giant-in-the-Sky-Destiel-Fanfiction-537052680?ga_submit_new=10%253A1433857085


End file.
